


Sudden Death

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troubling times have hit Soul, Maka has no mercy for whether he died or not. When he opens up to her, things change in a heartbeat. The sound of flashing ambulances hit him and her drastically. With Soul in the hospital and the passenger getting angry, she doesn't know who to listen to. Would she let her current boyfriend, Kidd, go? Would she forget about it, would it cross her mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hungover

**Author's Note:**

> as you can probably see, this story was orphaned. i didn't want to deal with it. find the rest at http://www.souls.tumblr.com

Chapter1 Revamped  
What the hell went on last night? Who knows? Another one of my cutting sessions had come upon me. Alas, the next step would be suicide attempt. It's pretty goddamn important if I went through a whole fucking bottle of booze, and even another of vodka. The alcohol convenience shop a hundred feet away was the only reason Blair was ever useful. Maka is going to have a fit for sure when she sees this.  
"What the hell? Where is she?" The thought of standing up or the single brainstorm of maybe just grabbing my cell phone was impossible, as the booze is still screwing with my vision.  
"Soul!" Maka's voice rings through the house as I suddenly shoot out of my bed, alarmed. "You home?!"  
"Fuck," I curse while sweeping broken glass in the closet. The hangover had abandoned my mind as her voice chimed in my head. "In here!?"  
"What smells like it died?" It surprised me she wasn't surprised of the familiar smell of this, as her father drank all the time when she was a kid. "What the hell happened in here?"  
"How was your time with the group?" Personally I had no interest in answering the question; 'group' has meant not me for months, too.  
"What's it to your curiosity? If you weren't sitting at home smoking, cutting yourself, and sitting in your own filthy flesh, you would know," Sort of rude even coming from a person like her. Giving a grunt in response, I sniff my own breath. Underage drinking, the only thing she doesn't know that I do. "What's that stain?" Good excuse, good excuse?  
"Blair came here, dropped some booze and left?" My tone was in almost in a form of a question  
"You know where the vacuum is, but you probably won't get off your lazy ass and do it yourself," She whipped a small bag on to my bed. "Clean this, Kidd has a good taste," The cute couple, who really cares? "I bet if I was dating you, you'd just sit in your bed and smoke all day, that's all you are useful for, weaponry."  
"You guys have sex or something?"  
"No, but it's not really any of your business anyway," Weaponry. That's all I am, a tool.  
Chap1pt2  
Today its Monday, every one's least favourite day of the week, but that stupid Saturday night incident is the only thing that reveals itself. Last night was regained in my memory and this is what came to mind. 'I know you've had a crush on Maka for a while, too bad the girl is mine,' Kidd, dammit. That's all he does. Bugging me, bragging to me, his thoughts are just revolving around Maka, we've almost lost our bond as bro's together. Why was my piano sitting out? Well, I found shitty lyrics written in my favourite notebook, wasted paper. It's also traced in blood, booze, and sweat. The notes of the song are constantly up and down, in between lines, lyrics in chicken scratch, simply unplayable. The cuts on my arms intersected each other, like a highway. All I whispered to myself was "I love Maka," It confused me, if she knew it, why didn't she do crap about it?  
"Soul, are you just going to sit there or answer the damn question?" Maka shocked me back into reality as I peered down to the overhead blaring. Question 24, I had to answer. I never do my homework, no wonder I'm failing this class.  
"You know what, we are waiting, Death Scythe Evans," What bugs me is that teachers were strictly told not to call me by that title, as I didn't want to be labelled by such words. "Answer the question,"  
"What if I don't wanna,"  
"That means a point off your already failing grade," There was no point of grabbing Maka's paper, the whole class was looking at me.  
"Thirty six isn't much different then a thirty seven?" The classroom pupil amount goes down like my grade, as we get older, skipping class gets more often.  
"Maka, just hand him your paper, he obviously didn't do the homework," It most the time came up to that on weekend homework.  
"Is it necessary that I need to give the answer? I'm already losing a grade point!" It's always been something of my mother had passed to me, trying to get out of everything.  
"The answer was the colour green." Maka got it wrong, she put blue, her mind hasn't really been on school lately, but her grades are better than mine.  
'Nice one, you can't even think,' My subconscious chuckles.  
"Just because I have a hard time in school doesn't mean you can torment me," I whisper to myself, as I noticed I don't think in my head while speaking to it anymore. "You have no purpose,"  
'Well, just to point it out, I'm not the dyslexic one here,'  
"Just because my mother was dyslexic doesn't mean she passed it to me, my mind is often occupied with other things to realize my already sloppy writing,"  
"Soul, stop talking to yourself," My reaction was a brutal scoff, as her remark annoyed me. "It's getting louder than usual,"  
'Are you ever going to tell the girl?'  
"Fuck that, I don't need your help. Thank you very much but, I can handle my issues on my own,"  
'Sure about that,"  
"I'll step up and do what I want!"  
"Soul, you embarrassed yourself," The classroom sound went dead flat. Imagine that, being able to hear your own heartbeat. "How do you feel about yourself now,"  
"Shut up," The only thing that could be heard was a cell phone ring, it was quiet but loud enough to echo. "Dammit," Masquerading my impression on the now bone dry topic of my sudden yell, I turn over to Maka. "Let me keep my head down until the end of class,"  
"Whatever you decide to do is fine with me, crap-for-brains,"  
"You suck sometimes, you understand that?" I pull her away, in an act of anger. How can I love this girl? She's completely idiotic.  
"Detention for class disturbance," Stein turns his chair, returning to the board. A moment ago he had his hand planted to his face in disrespect.  
"What the hell did I do!?"  
"Made me waste 2 minutes of valuable classroom time?" No more class time remaining, the bell rings as he starts writing on the chalkboard. To avoid the detention, half the time it backfires as I get even more detention, I get out of the classroom with the pact that always tries escaping. "Get back here,"  
"Why do you bother pulling me out?"  
"You were the one that desired to be treated like an ordinary student," Truth be told, the only people I've ever told about being a death scythe and the 'deal', was teachers. My only 3 teachers, Sid, Marie, and Stein, were told of my issue.  
"I have detention from Sid,"  
"Like I'll believe in such a hoax," In the corner of my eye, I see Maka going into Kidd's arms. I've always wanted a type of love that involves cuddling, but Maka expresses ignorance against any of the hints I give to her. A simple smile and hug from behind I get a death sentence from a damn book. I've kissed her before, in the hospital, but I've tried again. The other night I attempted to kiss her, from behind, as she went closer to my lips, she realized what she was doing wrong, and blamed me for it. "Sit down, you're gonna be here a while," I had no interest in any conversation whatsoever. "You like your meister?"  
"She's alright," Secretly, I was writing down a plan to get her, all of my attempts, never were used, as they seemed cheap and would knock me senseless.  
"Talk to that black blood subconscious of yours?"  
"That's obviously who I spoke to earlier,"  
"You are just a walking lie detector,"  
"Say what?"  
"You don't tell the truth,"  
"Of course I can't, and who can in this fucked up world?"  
"Language," He scoffs, tinkering with his bolt. "You can't just curse like that; you are like, what, sixteen?"  
"I'm eighteen." Do I really look younger? It was sort of a compliment in my case, but everybody looks younger here. Maka is 17, but looks like, 14. "Nice insult,"  
"Don't blame me." The conversation quieted, until I pulled out my cell phone. "What has happened to you that made you so, different?"  
"Life of abuse, booze, drugs, and I don't want to talk about it,"  
"You drink or something,"  
"Drank Saturday night, a good amount, was hung-over,"  
"Kids these days… drinking and doing drugs, why do you teens do that,"  
"I guess we are just booming in curiosity or whatever," Giving a light scratch to my head, I text Black*Star in a bit of anger. "It's just my life gone AWOL,"  
"You getting better from a few months ago,"  
"To admit, I've gotten worse,"  
"Why's that," He turned his bolt.  
"Maka,"  
"I think you're a bit overprotective," Not like she's gonna get hurt or anything, guess he was right. "Kid won't touch her,"  
"Well, whatever,"  
"Dismissed," Pointing his finger to the door, he grumbles. "Personally, I'd put detention as a sin, it doesn't teach a child much,"  
"See ya," As I approached the door, he handed me a paper.  
"Get your grades up, you're failing, not even sure if you can exceed the grade point average that's needed if you even ace the exam,"  
"I can get through this," Giving the paper a firm clutch, I exited. "Like I need extra credit," About to crumble the paper into a ball, shortly after probably dunking it into a garbage can, I took a stern look into it. It was that day's lesson, just rewritten to sound more complicated. "Nice try giving me a test to see how stupid I am," Stuffing it into my pocket with a chuckle, I put my backpack in front of me. "Like he told me last week; I'm failing. Should get my grade up, or just give this to Maka to do," Simple as it seemed, Maka did do work for me, as I did housework for an exchange. Dishonourable as it seemed, she always gave me small stuff, so it was fair game. Doubt she's be home to do it. Opening a front pouch, I pulled out something that I never seemed to do, as the ingredient it included didn't affect me as much as others would, a cigarette box. "Aw, well, not like she'll be on my ass about it, that beautiful girl~" Giving it a light, I opened the door to exit the academy. Exhaling the smoke, slight ashes fell from the toxin's end. "She walked home, correct?" The last thing I pulled out of my backpack was my motorbike keys, hearing the slight jingle they gave off. Smoking was something I rarely did, but knocked Maka out of her skin and on her nerves when she found out. The smoke has always seemed to bother me, but the nicotine never did.  
•Home  
"Hello, my girl," Giving a door an open, I threw my backpack, chucking my keys on the counter.  
"Don't call me that," She mumbles, must've sniffed the air, too. "Are you smoking?"  
"So what? See your sighs," Kicking a garbage can to myself, I drop the ashes in the bucket.  
"It's lighting an open fire in your lungs,"  
"So what~?"  
"Don't give me that tone," She gave a furious inflection, positioning to the door. "Go out on this floor's balcony, or throw it out," Maka rolls her eyes. "And don't blow it up your nose that makes it worse,"  
"Rather have up my nose and on your face?"  
"I'm going to Kidd's; he needs help with homework,"  
"That guy is a fucking genius!"  
"Let me get out of here," Picking her bag up, she stormed out the door.  
"Expect a beautiful dinner tonight, don't come home too late," Was it too late for her to hear? Spaghetti was my only good attempt, and she loves it. I fail at these 'try to make her love me' experiments; maybe this one will finally work. Hey, I've probably gotten closer, but, ah? Whatever, it's alright. "Sometimes, I'm not even sure it's worth trying," Crushing my cigarette in my hand, giving a burn onto my palm, yet not minding it, I walk into the kitchen. "This girl doesn't update this pantry often," Recurrently, I'd make our food of what she left in the cabinet. Giving fifty dollars of what I got from the academy on a weekly basis for food, Maka used it to make nice meals. Then I get in the kitchen, probably being the worst cook ever. "Going on a trip," Not caring for the ashes on the ground, I grab my keys and storm out the door. "Why the hell do I care about this girl so much?" Pressing the elevator button, I take out my phone and scroll through Facebook so I don't look like a loner.  
"Ahem?" Ox stands in the open elevator, obviously waiting on me. "Coming down or what?"  
"Yeah, yeah," The dumbwaiter has graffiti from kids that they never bothered to clean off. When I first came here, I carved something in the wall of the opposite hoist. "What you going down for?"  
"Kim," He sighs.  
"Could've just taken the stairs, she's a floor down," These days we just swiped through our phones to disunite the normal conversations.  
"Going out on the town, where you going?"  
"Food shopping," This guy gives weird conversations. "Maka normally goes but it's time for a change."  
"Making her dinner?"  
"Prepare to evacuate later tonight, I'm gonna burn this place down with spaghetti," We both have a laugh and the door opens. As I approach the garage door, I grab my phone that was ringing. 'Be back at 7', Maka tells me. Dammit, I only have two hours.  
•The Ride  
"This ride is nice," No cops so going helmet-less is not an issue. "Good wind today," Hearing a slight siren, I groan. "Shit!" Pulling myself over, I pull out my wallet.  
"Forgot a helmet today, kid?" It was a law here, mostly monitored on children under eighteen. The man must've the cigarette I lit just a moment as he arrived. "Aren't you too young to smoke?" I gave him a head shake no. "License and Registration,"  
"I'm 18, sir," Giving a puff to my tobacco, I gave him my student license. "Recommend you turn over that card,"  
"One of the death family?" The man smiles and returns my cards. "Sorry to bother you, if anyone else asks, I'm Chief Masterson, let you go,"  
"Thanks officer." There was no trouble after that, which is good, I don't want trouble.  
•Store  
"Sorry, I only got American money," It was uncommon to not have Death Dollars wherever you went.  
"How the hell do you get that?"  
"Black*Star, how the hell do you work here?" No one can trust that boy with a microphone next to him, and not to mention, money. "Just ring me up, give me five dollars off,"  
"My boss might be watching,"  
"Whatever," He wasn't helpful at this job at helping me. "I got pulled over earlier,"  
"Not wearing a helmet again?" Beep, beep, went the register.  
"Nope," Grabbing my bags, I gave Star a goodbye and drove home as fast as possible.  
•7:00  
"Why's the house so dark?" After disinfecting my mouth like Clorox, my poor attempts including lighting a tablecloth on fire, breaking a plate, burning my foot with the pot, dropped it, making the vacuum suck in its own cord, and getting multiple stains on the carpet I managed nicely. As if I wasn't already playing down nicely, I had my piano plugged into the wall. "Where the hell are you, Soul?"  
"Dammit," I had recorded a playing on my piano and now I just can't find the restart button.  
"BASS," The machine spoke.  
"N-no," Play you damn thing.  
"Replay," Much more pleasant this time around, the machine started playing the song I whipped up in twenty minutes. It's around sixty notes, playing over and over again, too simple.  
"In here, Maka," It was just a beat of The Fray's 'How to save a life', too lazy to make real music. "Hopefully this'll work nicely," I whispered.  
"What's all of this, Soul, this wasn't needed!"  
"Yes, it was," The random beat toned through the house as I stood up.  
"Why dressed up?" Maka strides to me, dropping her handbag to the ground.  
"No reason," Adjusting my collar, I smile to Maka, who blushes in return.  
"You alright, Soul?"  
"Never been better," Pulling out a chair, offering her a seat, I tell her about the moment. "Dinner made one hundred percent by me, like I need your help, Maka!"  
"You didn't takeout something? It's just a normal Monday night,"  
"Took some work, not a deft master of this," The phobia was turning out splendid, until she tasted my horrible excuse for food.  
"I'm just glad I'm not coming home to your pizza catchphrase,"  
"It's not delivery, its Soul bringing home oven-cooked pizza?" Fail.  
"Stop; let me eat,"  
"Enjoying it?"  
"It's pretty good," She continued stuffing her face as I turned to my left, the direction she was sitting next to me. Why'd she accept me sitting so close to her? She always sat on the opposite side of the table, what made her so calm about this?  
"How do you feel about me?" There was nothing wrong with my tone, no anger, no excitement, just a plain question like you'd hear from an average. "I'd like to hear truth tonight, just weapon to meister,"  
"If you can't tell truth, then why should I?" Clanking from the silver of the fork and plate colliding, she turned to me. "While I'm at the point, if you ask, tell me anything I don't know,"  
"Love comes with so many lies, I constantly put on a fake smile,"  
"Why fake, you have everything you want," That was reality.  
"I guess even after five years, goddammit, you still don't understand." In my mind, I thought of myself as a cruel asshole that had been hated by even the most normal people. "Just go on about my question,"  
"Trampled," That's all she said as she poked her food.  
"By what,"  
"Reality, I guess,"  
"Say more, not of my image, just your opinions," We both stared at each other. "That's all I want to hear,"  
"You are amazing, talented, smart, loyal, but you are hiding so much?"  
"I'm not sure," I've never figured out my true self. "You're calling me smart?"  
"When you aren't lazy,"  
"I received extra credit today, plus, I'll be sitting a classroom doing extra work, tomorrow,"  
"Well, you're mister thirty-six in soul clarification!" I nudged her shoulder while we both laughed.  
"I'm not a meister, I'd probably do a lot better if I was," What was bothering myself is that I couldn't stop fucking staring at her green eyes, to the point where it bugged me.  
'Make a move, dammit!' My subconscious yelled to me, making me more nervous then I already was. We remained quiet, like Maka knew what I wanted. I swear I could feel my hands tensing in fists and being quenched in buckets of sweat. Closer and closer I went, the movements I possessed were involuntary. The piano started playing a different song, with lyrics.  
'You appear like raindrops, and leave like you sink through,'  
Moments passed as the next lyric was sung.  
'The streets that you fall on, the cars that you slip on,'  
In this situation, my heart was calm, no racing or abnormal heartbeat, just a simple rhythm. As my hand slowly grabbed Maka's chin, her eyes glimmered. It put a smile to my face to see her look like she was just waiting.  
'All of this, just for one night! '

This song, but why this band? The slow moving of my body went slower as the fear weighed me down. Kiss her already! She's probably just waiting! The self that I had abandoned what seemed centuries was recaptured, pulling my meister closer to myself.  
"Sorry to keep you in wait," My left hand pulled our heads closer till our lips met. I haven't kissed her in months, as our first kiss was in September.  
'Suffocate me, all you need, I won't breathe, but it's okay, you'll be somewhere around me,'  
As I was in a suit, she pulled my collar closer to her as I asked for entrance into her mouth, denied.  
'And I don't need air,'  
Giving a hiatus between us, I chuckled.  
"You aren't complaining, are you?" Her clench on my collar told me otherwise. "Wanna take this to the couch or something?" Giving off my trademark grin, Maka put one of her own on her face. "I got ya,"  
'The clouds will break my house  
And throw me from my room  
I'll drown in the rainfall  
And float till I find you'  
"Open up, you are nothing but a closer book, as you are speechless right now,"  
"I'm not speechless, I don't know if what I want to say is appropriate,"  
"Save what you want for later,"  
•Morning  
'I-I, I'm not living life  
I'm not living right  
I'm not living if you're not by my side'  
We pulled out the couch mattress, just to hold onto each other for the night, not one peep of Kidd came up. Turning off the music that had seemed to play all night, I removed Maka from my left.  
"Did we ever clean last night?" Whispering to myself, I see the plates sitting at the table, all the candles burned themselves out. "Guess we didn't," Shoving my hands in my pockets, I check the time, 6:34, overslept just a bit. What's this paper? Dammit, never did Stein's extra credit. That's the least of my worries right now, Maka needs to wake up.  
"Maka," Pivoting to her, shaking her shoulder slowly. "Darling, wake up,"  
"What,"  
"We overslept," That threw her off the couch, speeding to her room as fast as a bullet. "By like 30 minutes!"  
"Who cares, it takes me a while," Why does it take so long for girls to get ready? The longest it's ever taken me to get dressed was, I guess, half an hour? That's why I sleep in bracelets and that one piercing in my ear, but I never rest in my chains.  
"If you need me, you'll know where I'll be," My room was dirty like always, but I personally never bothered. "Let's go to another day at the academy,"


	2. Break It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul and Maka find a spark between each other, but Soul thinks she's still dating Kidd. She's never lied to him before, has she? Break the lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, message me if you need something. Love you, clones.

Chap2pt1Revamped  
"Good job, at least you finished it,"  
Today, I got detention, again. It was just for grades, to get them up.  
"So what's my grade now, movie reject?" Putting my hand to my face, I sit down at the desk in front of me. "At least fifty,"  
"Forty-two percent is your grade,"  
"Screw that, it should be better."  
"Well, this is extra credit!? What do you expect?!" A hundred percent, it takes a lot to make a kid actually take the extra credit from their pocket. "You don't do your class work in the first place,"  
"If you made it no bother, I'd actually pursue in it," In my mind, I was just straight up, lazy.  
"Suit yourself, you pass anyways,"  
"Lord Death isn't fair with me, do good in class or not, I succeed, and I'll be his weapon when I turn 20!" My goal was to at least to get an alright GPA, just to maybe get into a college, not caring if it's a good one or not. "Two-star weapon, I should be three!"  
"I'm a four star meister," He was like, three years younger than Spirit, right? So he was like 33? "Practice, that's all it takes,"  
"See ya," The clock rang 3pm, as I would leave for the tutoring session I always lied about and called 'detention', but I just yelled in private in my own thoughts of how I should stop lying.  
'Be truthful, dammit!'  
It always turned out to me punching something, which was a horrible way to filter my anger. Destroying things was also a habit of mine, like going to forests when I was on a mission and chopping down a tree with my scythe. Nobody heard the tree falling, except Maka and I.  
"So, where am I going now?" The only place to go is to my locker, all my stuff is in there. "Shit, it's on the other side of the school, goddammit," It's either go home without a phone and walk my motorcycle home or go get all my kilogram-weighing books, murdering my back on a daily basis. "Whatever, got no choice," Going afoot to the opposite side of the school, I pass Black*Star's locker. It's fun knowing friends combinations and breaking into their personal things, but nobody dares to go in mine. Kidd was my most recent attempt, but I never knew Maka's combination. She never shared it, like there was something in her locker she didn't want anyone seeing. Might as well break into it, with an ear on the cold, metallic feeling of metal, brushing against my face. It was right next to mine so I've never been sure why I haven't snook a look to her hand turning the handle. It was like first one in the teens, then the forties, but I never knew the first digit of the last number. My algorithm was simple, 27, 17, 31, perfect as could be. It may take a while, but I can break her code. Electives classroom hallway, almost there. It's either 437 or 374, as I constantly mixed them up. The person owning the locker once caught me trying to open it, embarrassing, I know. They weren't far apart so I had no issue. There was no magnets or stickers allowed on the outsides of lockers, which made it more confusingly complicated to find it. The bright side was that the numbers were large, simple to sight. Aha, there's 374. What sucked was even as a death scythe I had to follow the rules as everyone else, whatever. 27, the locker clicked as it told me I had gone through a barrier. 17, it snapped again. 31, it just opened. Then shifting my head to the right, I give a sadistic smile knowing I'm gonna crack it open. What the creepy, perverse smile was for is that I had never seen her locker open for more than ten seconds. Switching the knob to the right as my free hand threw my locker shut, I slowed down the pace after the third turn to the left.  
"Lets see if she's hiding something," It went 'clack' as I hit twelve, not caring that I shut my locker without retrieving what I wanted. "Twelve, now forty-something," My phone starting ringing within my locker but I was too busy focused on breaking and entering into an innocent meister's locker that I really don't care. "Forty-four," Here comes the hard part. Applying my ear to her locker, I lightly nudge the lock to the right waiting for that small click I adored hearing. "Come on," Forty-one. "So, this is where the missing picture went," Last month, I checked an old photo album that I found in my closet somewhere, and noticed a picture of me that was relatively new, but the pictures in that scrapbook were ones of my childhood, the rare moments I didn't have my hands glued to the piano keys. Checking it over again two weeks later, it was missing. This is where it ended up.  
"How about that," There was no decoration around it, unlike a picture of Kidd slightly below. Giving the sticky picture frame material a slight pull, my face showed the still goofy smile. There was multiple pictures of me, as I seemed more important. Multiple books sat in her locker, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson like normal. Her awkward fetish for these types of books made me question, there was no ships she believed in? Wait, shipping can be in something other than anime? Weirdo, nothing was really interesting, next step was her room, like I'd dare to search through that. Peeling a bit more of the material off of Kidd's picture, my phone rang again. Answer it. Having this simple lock for five years straight worked out nicely as I could open it in two seconds flat. Maka, asking where the hell I am, like normal. I'd sit at the back of the school and b.s with Star, or go to the store or something.  
"Hello?"  
"Where are you! I'm about to go, I don't want to leave till you get back!"  
"You could've at least greeted me," I heard a sigh from the other side of the line, the type of sigh she would give off when I did something wrong. "Doing it for you,"  
"Get home!"  
"Alright, Jesus Christ," I just hung up the phone because if Maka doesn't pick up with a greeting, she won't say goodbye. Normal for her. Her compartment sat open in front of me. Could there possibly be anything else in store for me to find? There's a paper, 'soul count', it says. Last time she pinpointed it was twenty-eleven. '99 Evil human souls' Maka must've put this page aside when we went after Arachne. "That's enough snooping for one day," I scoffed, sticking the paper in my jackets inside pocket. It was already 3:30, no wonder the girl called. It bothered me how her notion was to keep track of soul count when I was supposed to, now it really doesn't matter. Not like there's a tracker that wrote tally marks as soon as I ate a soul or anything, be pretty cool if there was. Death scythes still eat souls on the occasion, but not as often. This day sucked, I should get out of here.  
"Confidence, yeah right," She can't read my soul correctly; there's realms not even I can't handle. "We could be strong, but in her heart, she has no clue who I really am."  
"Who?" Kidd grabbed my shoulder, throwing me into another dimension for a moment. I hated him for dating Maka, but I could never comprehend the weird emotions I had for him.  
"None of your business, kiddo," Giving him a fierce glance, he turned back as if he had fear. "What the hell man, not like I'm gonna destroy you or something,"  
"Isn't that Maka's locker?"  
"The only combination I know is my own," I lied, giving a swipe to the door, shutting it with a slam. "You know how to open her locker?"  
"No, surprisingly not," His coy expression made my hand flinch. "Now seemed the perfect time to stuff something in her locker, so I thought you knew,"  
"I'm silently correcting your grammar," It was always funny to mess with the guy, but he didn't really care. "Need a ride or something?"  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm afraid of motorcycles."  
"It'll be fun, besides, your mansion is like a mile from here," It was nice having someone cowardly holding onto my back, telling me to slow down constantly, but it felt sort of better with Maka. The only thing that bugged me was the constant vibration, then Maka hugging me tight; it took me some thinking not to get turned on by it. "My treat,"  
"Personally, I'm not willing to ride a bike that somebody stole," How did he know that?  
"So what if I took one of my family's motorbikes, I'm just borrowing it, not like I threw it out!" When I was 13, I stole the bike from my father's garage; he had one of every color so he wouldn't miss the orange one. "Ass,"  
"Whatever, I'll get on with you,"  
-Bout fifteen minutes after  
"Can I ask you something?" His hands squeezed my shoulders as we approached a stop light. "What is it like to be you?"  
"Don't ask,"  
"Why have you not joined us when we go get coffee or something, you are getting quite antisocial," Kidd patted my shoulder as I gripped the handlebars a bit tighter. "How does Maka read you?"  
"She hasn't read all realms of my soul,"  
"Other than that piano room, what else is there?" Who was he? My old therapist? Love how the word rapist is in that term.  
"You wouldn't even know," There's places I've visited once, twice, or just are faint memories. What had caused this? "It's my life, there's some parts Maka wouldn't be able to withhold,"  
"Can you change the song?"  
"Can't take some 12 Stones? Goddammit," This guy doesn't know music. "You are almost home, why get on my ass about it," I'm being a real ass to Maka for yelling at any guy she's ever hooked-up with, excluding Kidd, but he was my friend, so I didn't mind it. Outline, was.  
"Whatever," Flooring the gas petal, the bike goes around, 45 miles an hour in five seconds. Kidd screamed like a girl and I laughed. "You told me you wouldn't do that!"  
"It wasn't a promise!" Kidd's tight grip fastened my shoulders, but it went tighter as we stopped. It seemed like some spark of pleasure as if it was a massage rather than a person clinging to another in a matter of dense fear. "You are home,"  
"That was not funny!" Yes, it was. Seeing a 18 year-old boy coward scream when you floor the gas petal. "Don't do that!"  
"Get inside and quit whining,"  
•Home  
"If you are smoking again, get outside!"  
"What's with no hellos? Can we speak nicely?" What the hell is Maka's issue? Hell if I know, I understand we fell asleep next to each other, gripping to each other as if we were going to die, it felt nice. "You were nice to me last night-"  
"Don't speak of it," Her eyes stayed on her book, never peeking from her page, Maka turning the page ever so often.  
"Why did you steal a picture of me and hang it in your locker?" My face went red, just because. "Well?"  
"You looked nice in that picture," She had to be kidding me.  
"Stop yanking my chain, I had scars all over my arms for the only time I've worn the shirt in years," That red-maroon coloured shirt, matched my eyes a bit, it's the only short sleeve shirt I have. "Like some scars?" With a lash, I whipped my jacket and my Shibusen shirt off my body, now shirtless.  
"You know I hate the biggest one," I really didn't have to whip off my shirt like that, there was no big interest other than seeing her face go red when she saw the scars that have been all over my body, multiplying by the month, or even just the day. She stood up in front of me. Maka's face went darker when she touched the cold scar for the first time in years. It lightly tensed at the nudge her hand gave to it.  
"Am I hurting you?"  
"It just tickles a bit, but in a nice way," Her hand went down to where it ended, the line of my pants kept her from going any farther even though there wasn't much more stitching beyond that access. Grabbing her fingers, I laid her fingers at the end of the scar, her face, at least I thought, couldn't get much darker, and guess I was wrong on that theory. "If you go any farther down, I swear," My left arm slightly thrilled as I fished the girl's own out of my lower quarters. The slightest tingle went through my body when I felt her lightly brush something she wasn't really supposed to touch. Not like she grabbed it, just a slight caress. It was my fault in the first place, as I meant to just get her arm out rather than have what happened really, happen the way it did. "C'mon, I'll make dinner,"  
"2 nights in a row?"  
"It's not delivery, it's-"  
"Pizza it is," (a/n its 2 am right now, no joke, idek anymore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter ----->


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul stumbles over with Black*Star. His bike is almost totaled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing to really say here...

Chap3Revamped (Renegade- Daughtry)  
Pull-out couch last night? Guess so? Why am I so invasive? It suddenly hit me that I want to snoop her locker again, but should I really? Music again, not the same songs, now it's just playing my whole library so it could be from metal to indie. From The Fray to Five Finger Death Punch. 12 Stones to Bowling for Soup. My taste is messed up, I know.  
'We are, we are, the youth of the nation, we are, we are, youth of the nation," My Mac continued playing random music. 'Maybe for a moment this kid just forgot who he was? Or this kid just wanted to be hugged?' The last thing I can imagine myself doing is holding a gun to another human being. Whatever, it's just some random Payable on Death. Today is, Wednesday? Who cares, it's 6:00am. My body has it's own alarm, but I don't really enjoy listening to it, that's why I have an actual one ten minutes after the one in my brain. We were too lazy to clean, as once again we had spoiled pizza on the counter. From my memory, we didn't kiss or anything, I grabbed her after dinner, threw her to the couch, held her in my arms. I desired a feeling of safety, and I found that emotion in her. I chuckled as Maka flinched in her sleep.  
"How come you've been letting me sleep next to you?" Giving her body a shake, she opened her eyes.  
"How come I've let you pull me to the couch every night?" What's with her sudden disband to her relationship with Kidd? They hug and talk in school but she hasn't been hanging out with him after school.  
"Let's just move on to school, hopefully there's no reason to heed today,"  
"We learn, of course we need to give attention," That means more detention then attention, which hopefully I don't get today. "Change into jeans and another shirt or something," I never changed out. My headband lays on the couch. Jacket on the ground, what surprised me is that I didn't notice I was stepping on it. Getting up, I walked into my still messy ass room, needs to be cleaned, too busy with schoolwork, maintaining a small pace of making music, my emotional issues, therapy, and mutual relationships with others. I can't say no to some of those.  
What bothered me is that my father occasional came up and asked for me to make sheet music.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Since when do you get dressed quickly?" Maka stood at my doorway in a changed green vest and short jean skirt, normal attire. "Your hair isn't combed out so what's the rush?"  
"Want breakfast? There's waffles in the toaster,"  
"Nope, I'm all good," I was hungry, but I didn't need energy for such a lagging day. "Go beyond your daily business, you don't want to see my scar, do you?"  
"See you, then!" Pained expressions filled her face as she ran out, what's her issue. The two halves of my heart are in her hands, sometimes I can practically see the image. What the hell is up with my twisted brain-  
"Get dressed, dammit-" (A/N Im thinking of Kirito from Sword Art Online right now, don't blame me if I suddenly act all awkward with Soul so… yeah…) Turning on the radio, I hear a tune I haven't heard in a while.  
'Josie's on a vacation far away, come around and talk it over. So many things that I want to say, you know I like my girls a little bit older," (A/N does this count as a song-fic? Idek.)  
"I just want to use your love, tonight. I don't want to lose your love, tonight," This song has sort of stuck to me, yet I don't hear it often. "I ain't got many friends to talk to, nowhere to run when I'm in-"  
"It's 6:30! Hurry up!" Time goes quick.  
'As you're leaving, please, can you close the door? And don't forget what I told ya,'  
"Give me a minute?"  
'Just because you're right, doesn't mean I'm wrong. Another shoulder to cry upon,' Finish the song.  
"Pondering or something?"  
"No, I'm just hurrying my ass up because you're exaggerating,"  
•School  
"Hey, where is it?" Maka opened her locker and looked where the picture used to be. "It was right here, I swear!"  
"What's missing? A picture of Kidd or something?" Angering myself, I remembered the fact that I actually took the picture and stuck it under a book in my locker.  
"It was a picture of you-"  
"The one you stole from my photo album? Did I leave it in your reach on accident? My bad," Maka blushed and took a textbook from her locker.  
"Y-yeah that one,"  
"It's alright, really," Throwing her head up in surprise, she gasps.  
"Really? Can I have it back then?" Not bothered I broke into her locker? Surprise, surprise, I thought she'd have a fit.  
"You want the picture back?"  
"Don't make this difficult, Soul!" I'd left it in my locker just hours ago, now I'd have to find it in the garbage bag I use for a compartment.  
"C'mon, kiss me for it," Waving it in her face, she tried grabbing it.  
"Just give me it, Soul,"  
•After-school  
That was a fun bet, of course Maka got her picture back. Now I'm being pushed into bringing a bozo to work. His car wouldn't start and he's too lazy to walk.  
"You owe me," I had barely any gas left, and it was getting expensive. "Five dollars for a gallon of gas, I can't bring people places anymore," I did bring Kidd home yesterday. "Nor can I go on my delightful joy rides around the city, maybe even the state."  
"Fine,"  
"What are you going to pay me back with?" So many advertising for such a small city.  
"I'll buy you gas, like you seem to be asking for," True that. "There's a cheap place around a one way street,"  
"Like I'll believe in that,"  
"Go down this road up here," I've seen the start of this street when pulling over to check my phone and whatnot, but all I've seen is nothing but billboards with shitty ads that you would never want to look at. "It's like, sorta long but worth the drive,"  
"Why do you need a job anyway, the school gives us a good buck and bargain weekly,"  
"I don't agree on how much we get, I mostly use it on video games and equipment. All these new phones and Xbox games getting released, I need some money with me," He's got a point. "Another COD game is coming out in November and I've already preordered with bonus downloadable content and enough money to buy a new headset and controller!"  
"How much does a plain market pay you?"  
"Minimum wage of like $10 an hour, but I do overtime a lot when I finish schoolwork," He's more organized than Maka sometimes. "So, I work four hours a day and sometimes another hour of overtime on weekdays, once on Sunday from five to ten PM, so around $275 a week! Pretty simple! It's worth it!"  
"So gas, video games, food, and clothes, you rely on approximately five hundred bucks from what the academy pays you every week, what do you do with extras?" He doesn't spend much, does he?  
"Easy! I go to restaurants and give large tips or go to the arcade, with stuff I don't need, it goes to the bank or charity for kids in the school that aren't privileged like us! Here's the road I was talking about," I stopped short because he scared me so much.  
"Watch out, doofus," I whispered.  
What bothered me is that it was a sand road, which wasn't really comfy to ride on with a motorbike. There was pebbles and dirt that messed with my tires and the edge of the Harley Davidson. Multiple bumps where on the road, which made it hard to keep my balance with a passenger. "Is this worth it? How cheap is this gas?" One after one, nothing but billboards fill the roads with small shrubs surrounded each ones end.  
"Like a dollar cheaper-!" A big bump made me yelp, almost turning us over.  
"I guess that's deserving enough," Balancing myself was hard, as Black*Star was laughing and jumping around. "So that's where it ended up,"  
It was a billboard with all the death scythes, including myself, below stating 'we keep death city safe'. That billboard took me a lot of encouragement to be done; I didn't want to appear in it.  
"Cool!" Did he not know of it? I thought more than just one was made, but maybe the three are just all here. Maybe this is where the large posters come to die.  
"This road must lead to an emergency exit to the city or something, maybe like a bomb shelter," It was a long highway, but this gas place isn't anywhere in sight from this view. "How many people know of this location?"  
"Not many! I found it on coincidence! A kid from school works here,"  
Caution: Large road bump ahead  
Being the idiot I am, I decided to go faster. As we approached the copious step-up, I drifted to slow myself down but noticed I was about to fall off the hill to the side of the road.  
"Black*Star, hold on!" As I let my bike fall down the small ditch, maybe hill, it was just a lowering from the road, I rolled down hitting rocks and twisting my wrist. My head hit straight into a large stone, as I also flew up and tumbled down onto another boulder right in my lower stomach. As I dared to open my eye, Black*Star was getting up, trying to walk down to me. It was obvious something in me was hurt more than a slight bruising. Such an idiot of me.  
As my rolling slowed down and came to a close, it was obvious I had bleeding on my head; I couldn't really move my left wrist. "C'mon, get up! I'm going to be late, I'll give you the money for the gas and we can get going!"  
"I'm not getting up! I can barely move!" Just a simple thing like talking hurt me, I felt pain practically everywhere. My head was dripping red, as long with my right leg. "Help me up or something! Don't stand there like an idiot!"  
"You can quit the act, I'll help you up-"  
"Call 911 while you're at it, too," When I got home I got into shorts and an undershirt, just a casual relaxing attire but it helped in bruising me and cutting my legs open. For shrubs and small trees, there was nothing but a bit of litter and sharp traces of metal. It hurt more than any pain I've purposely put onto myself.  
"You've got to be joking," Black*Star slid down the short hill and held out his hand for me to grab. "Give me your hand," (A/N and we're turning up the best song ever, best song ever, the ready set:3)  
"I'm not lying, I'm a bloody mess, call an ambulance," Black*Star nods and takes out his phone.  
"Hello, my friend and I were just in a motorcycle accident, we fell down a small hill on Greenland Avenue," He listened to the operator and knelt down to me. "I'm not really shaken up but he's pretty bloody, where? Um, his head, legs, looks like his arm's sorta broken or something,"  
"Tell them who I am and they'll be here in no time,"  
"Name? Soul Eater… yeah, the death scythe," He nodded and turned to me. "An ambulance will come and see if you're alright then they'll transfer you to the school hospital,"  
"I can't feel my foot," Parts of my body were slowly going numb as I fell unconscious…  
•Black*Star's POV  
"Now he's out,"  
"Does he have a pulse?" Why did I have to continue speaking if I had given a lot of info? Can they drive me to work? There's car insurance that needs paying.  
"Yeah," His shirt was soaking in the red stuff, blood was all over the grass too. "He has bruises already,"  
"We will be there soon,"  
"Thank you," I dropped my phone to the ground, still crouched next to Soul. "I'm sorry, this is my fault," All I wanted was to get him gas. Even though he was asleep, I felt him twitch when I lightly touched his left hand. "I'll pay for the damages on your bike," I should cover his wounds so they stop bleeding so much. Throwing off my shirt, I rip it apart to place across his body. "What did I do," The sound of the sirens was faint in the distance. "Wake up!" His heart beat was slowing down, faster than the speed of sound. "Breathe!" It felt like half of his blood was scattered along the ground. Two men suddenly went down the hill, using large longboards to slide down. One pushed me out of the way, the other grabbing Soul's swollen left hand. Wrapping it in a small gauze, they both picked him up, blood dripping from his head. Now I need a way to get home. Set my world ablaze already.  
•Dispensary  
"Was this your fault, Black*Star?" Kidd patted my shoulder and I gave him a faint stare.  
"Wouldn't have I gone to work to cover myself about it?"  
"Good point," Maka stood in the corner, secretly pretty upset but hiding her face through a Percy Jackson book.  
Kidd walked to her, taking the book from her hands. It obviously made Maka uncomfortable when Kidd kissed her, as the most important life-form was practically on verge of collapse. She gave him the death glare as he smiled to her. "Soul could die and you are thinking of our relationship!? How about you give him blood or find him blood instead of just standing there!?" The only person who we thought could give blood to Soul was Maka's father, but they needed Death Scythe O+ Blood, and I think her father was a AB+. Maybe he refused to give it or something, I still don't know the situation.  
"You feeling okay?" Tsubaki grabbed my shoulder, smiling as always. "It's okay, Soul is going to be fine, don't worry,"  
"Thanks," She passed me a bag of chips, luckily somebody was willing to get up from the soft, plush seats that filled the office. The last thing I desired was food though. We were all worried how Soul was psychically.  
"Don't you teenagers enjoy sleep?" The professor walked in, then momentarily opening the curtain that held Soul's partially lifeless body on a bed. "I got blood from your father, Maka, 2 pints,"  
"Where's the other one,"  
"It'll be used if he needs it," (A/N I imagine Stein having a creepy-ass fetish of pouring blood on stuff.)  
"Can I see him?"  
•Maka's POV  
"Wait, what happened!?" He had just gone out to drive Black*Star to work.  
"Just come to the school, nurse's office, you'll see, Maka," Tsubaki hung up the phone as I practically fell to my knees. Soul was hurt and there was nothing I could do, or even just know about. What sucked was that I never got his conditions, so he could be dying or just scratched up.

After I ran all across the city, I panted at the door. Walking in, everybody was already here.  
"Where's he?" They all pointed to behind a curtain. Throwing myself inside, I saw Soul getting his hand getting unwrapped from gauze.  
"My hand hurts," Soul looked up to the professor as he nodded.  
"We need to X-ray it to see if it's okay," What bugged me Soul probably knew I was here but he didn't bother to look at me.  
"I'm woozy," He obviously was out of it, tired, scratched up, I've seen him better.  
"You lost a lot of blood, that could be why," All I saw on a clipboard that was placed on the side of Soul's bed frame was 'Possibly fractured wrist, internal bleeding in kidneys, lost approximately 45% of blood, more to find.'  
"Hello," Peeking in the room, Soul smiles and groans picking up his hand.  
"Is my hand broken or something?"  
"Hello, Maka, and Soul, your wrist is broken," Nice to know.  
"Is he getting blood or something soon? He's sorta, 'out of it'," He's always been sorta off track, doing what he enjoys like playing music or sleeping rather than doing as told.  
"Contacted your father, he might give blood as he can give blood to any type,"  
"Also because he needs Death Scythe blood,"  
"Yes, we are lucky to hear a pulse,"  
"What happened?"  
"Black*Star said Soul turned the incorrect way and tumbled down a small hill," I swallowed my guilt, it just hurt me seeing Soul in such pain.  
"Alright,"  
•3 Hours Later  
I'm the only one still here, aren't I? Soul fell asleep and didn't wake up yet. There's already gifts surrounding his bed. His head rests on a pillow I brought him, the body twitching on occasion.  
"Is what I told the truth," The electrocardiogram continued beeping at a slow pace, his breathing loud and steady. "What really happened back there,"  
'It wasn't your fault,'  
"Who said that!" Soul was still asleep.  
'You can visit if you like, I'm not allowing a visitor for long, people are dull and tasteless, just like my appetite for a conversation,'  
"Who's there?"  
'Shut up, you know who I am now speak back with a statement,'  
"I don't know where you are going with this,"  
"Alright, I'm up, you happy now?" He attempted at getting up but angrily fell down in pain. "Is somebody gonna cover this thing up or what?"  
"Are you feeling alright?" Soul was obviously not thinking straight, he was trying to get up but was having an immobility malfunction. "Need help?"  
"No, I'm fine, s-sorta guess," Soul slurred as I tried getting him up.  
"Should you be getting up?"  
"Nope, but do I look like I give a shit?"  
"Then get back down!"  
"I want to leave," He was acting like a toddler, so whiny.  
"You're gonna be here a while," Soul clutched his stomach and groaned.  
"My stomach hurts a lot,"  
"That's why you need to stay down! Are you messed up or something?"  
"Sorry, it hurts a lot," If there's something farther beyond this issue, I swear. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine!"  
Nice way to rub it in.  
Don't worry, I'm fine, too.


	4. Hold It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Fanfiction.net there isn't a summary..   
> Okay so Kidd tries being all over Maka and she hates it so Kidd is screwed yay

Chap4Revamped  
"It's obvious if you stoop any lower, you'll break your back,"  
"I've already broken my wrist, what else is there to lose?" Soul didn't really being awake, but he couldn't sleep. When he did, it took us hours to get him up. He seems sick, disoriented, and even passing out some times in just seconds. There's no way I'm boring him that much. "Is there anything I can do today?"  
"Other than sitting down and doing nothing?" He scoffed and turned over, mumbling to himself.  
"What's with you being so rude? What did I ever do-"  
"You didn't wear a helmet!"  
"Those things aren't lifesavers, my wrist is still broken and I cannot function correctly on my own yet," The professor attempted getting him into even just a wheelchair, which throws out a walker, too. "I'm just in stupid-ass pain and I want it to end."  
"Did you receive your schoolbooks yet?"  
"You never informed me that I was doing work here." Just because your hurt doesn't mean you get the easy way out, not like his grades will make a difference, anyway. "I'm so tired, I can't do my work."  
"I guess that's the best for you." He looked like he was about to pass out again. "Before you fall asleep again-"  
"Maka, for the last damn time, I'm not going unconscious again!"  
"Sorry," I took a seat on his bed, grabbing the clipboard that sat beside him. "Are you going to answer these? It's for you, right?"  
"It's multiple choice, right?"  
"It's fill-in the blank, unfortunately."  
"Ask me the questions to get it over with."  
"Where you fully awake and alert when the accident first occurred?"  
"Yeah, I guess. Not after it, obviously."  
"What happened that made you crash?"  
"My assumption, Black*Star made me do something retarded,"  
"Are you aware…" What type of question is this?  
"Aware of what?"  
"Black*Star is in some type of counseling, for like he, thought it was his fault."  
"If you see him, tell him to knock it off and it's not his fault. Cheer up," Soul smiled and adjusted his leg with a grunt. "Tell him, 'man, it's alright and you don't have to be in a rut about this'."  
"Next question, can you see fully out of each eye?"  
"Wouldn't I be wearing glasses if I couldn't?" Nice point.  
"Where were you headed- I know the answer,"  
"The supermarket where Black*Star works." He knew damn well that was the answer, but he never told us where the accident happened. Where he fell down this so called 'hill', broke his wrist, bumped his head hard, hit his hip on the ground, and bled until paramedics came.  
"What were you driving?"  
"My motorcycle." It was a 2007 model, right?  
"Up to date?"  
"2007 Harley Davidson, road king model, mint condition, until now; I guess, it'll be fixed. Since I guess he caused the accident, he will be whom who fixes it."  
"Where do you feel pain?"  
"Not here," As I pivoted to Soul, he had sat up and wrapped his broken wrist around a lock of my hair. "You are so beautiful," He wasn't questioning as he went to kiss me, as quick as it happened was as quick as it ended. "Oh, shit! Sorry, oh goddammit…! She has a boyfriend, I completely forgot, nice going!" He fell back, then immediately yelped from the pain.  
"So…? Do you want to go, well, back to the questions?"  
"Just let me chug cyanide and get poisoned already."  
"Don't think of that," Flipping over the packet of paper, more questions appeared. "Next question," It was getting confusing, I grabbed his hand, pulling him.  
"What?" He groaned and grunted as he sat up. "Slow down, Maka."  
"Kiss me," Our faces went pink, Soul looked concerned.  
"S-seriously?" A small nod was all he needed to grab my face with (A/N I got somebody to grab my face to make sure it was correct) his hands, kiss me lightly, rubbing his thumbs against my face. He lowered his hands to my waist as the kiss went from gentle to rough in a matter of seconds. It was obvious he was uncomfortable; he was sitting up, which he hated. Soul's hands got low, where I thought was too close, so I moved them up. He disconnected from my lips and smirked.  
"Are you not that type?" Was he asking if I was a slut?  
"No, no, I was just…" My face went red as he put his hands back down. "I was just, not-"  
"Pleased?" His smile went away slowly, hands back on my waist rather than my bottom. There was a silence until I saw my father at the doorway.  
"I just came to check in on-" My body laid on Soul's, he was frightened and went unconscious. Our bodies intertwined, my hands around his neck, his on my waist. As my face turned onto his chest, I heard his heartbeat. "I see,"  
"We're alright, Papa."  
Soul opened one eye, moaned, then went back unconscious.  
"Get him up, he has to go to a doctor's office."  
"What's in it for me…" Soul turned over and wiped one of his eyes.  
"I'll buy you some Wendy's or Burger King."  
"Better buy me a lot, or no deal."  
•Soul's POV  
Maka sat in a chair in the corner, head in a book as average. I took my seat on a medical table holding my wrist, uncovered, it hurt like hell. The doctor stood writing on a clipboard. To admit, well, you know the feeling you have when you hurt yourself somewhere and you can 'feel' the blood pumping? Imagine a thousand times worse, it's unbearable. It was more than that, because I almost fell asleep. Placing my hand over my broken one, I felt instant pain. Whipped my hand around like when you burn yourself on a hot pan. Bit my other arm to put the pain somewhere else.  
"You ready?" The doctor spun around and smiled, calming me down from how it hurts like hell to sit up. I nod. "Don't be shy, I know you're in pain."  
"Internal bleeding isn't a picnic," I wouldn't have agreed to go unless they bribed me with food.  
"This won't be one, either." All I need is more pain, I shouldn't have agreed to go. I can go get a bacon cheeseburger with a pretzel bun and a frosty any day, not always for free, though. "Okay, so which hand?"  
"Left." Internal bleeding is supposed to be like, uncomfortable, more like being stabbed in the lower abdomen. Is this the pain girls go through monthly? So glad this is only temporary. More pain to come, he grabbed my left and started fiddling around with my fingers. It hurt more than I thought, not saying I'm chicken or anything. If you were directed here in a wheelchair, in pain sitting in it, and in pain in 3 different places, mostly my head. All I wanted to do was kiss Maka and get up and walk for a minute. "Damn!" The doctor pressed on my middle knuckle, making me yelp.  
"Good, good." Was he looking for a spot that hurt like hell? Either way, he succeeded. "On a scale one to ten, how much did that hurt?" I was going to say 11, but I didn't want to look like I can't take pain.  
"Nine."  
"Alright." He turned my hand around, touching my palm and pulling back my fingers lightly. I didn't mind anything, really. "Cup your hand for me." Asking the impossible, really. "Nice try, do it manually." Even trying to do it involuntarily with my right hand hurt, which really says something.  
"That's as far as I can go," It wasn't a tight clenched fist, it was something.  
"That's fine, now I need to check your whole arm." Whole made me think, will I have to pull up my sleeve?  
"Maka, didn't you have to go to the store or something?"  
"You don't want to go with?"  
"Not really," Like most guys, I hated shopping unless it was things like phones, laptops, and PS3 games. "You can go now."  
"See ya, then." Maka came over and kissed my cheek, didn't go unnoticed. As expected the doctor lightly pulled up my sleeve and asked me if I could take off my jacket.  
"Like the layered look?"  
"Yeah, it's cool." He pulled up the sleeve on my shirt next, exposing my many scars from over the years. My face went red, he was getting a bit personal.  
"No wonder you wanted her to go," Everything he did to my wrist up, didn't really hurt much. "What's under it isn't that cool, though." Why so personal? He gasped and let go of my hand. "I'm so sorry to be getting in your business, it's just, my daughter, attempted suicide three years ago. Then committed suicide 7 months ago,"  
"I'm so sorry," My heart sank the same way it did when Maka told me that her dad secretly smacked her as a kid. What made this girl so upset?  
"Seeing scars on your arms just reminded me of her. She always hurt herself; I never got why. She was a meister, that's why we moved here." I saw him lightly shake his head, followed by a tear, as he pressed the sandpaper-like skin that was my own.  
"Nothing really hurts on those spots anymore, I've done it so much they're numb forever."  
"No matter what you do, you don't feel anything?"  
"Most of the time, I can't."  
"Did you switch the arm you cut on?" There was no feeling so it didn't help me.  
"It's like I had no choice, go deeper or switch arms,"  
"Cutting deep enough stops blood flow to the nerve endings, which is probably why you don't feel anything."  
"I thought you were a doctor that helps with your bones,"  
"When I was getting my degree, you had to tell the difference between bones and nerves. Sometimes people thought numbness was bones, but it was nerves." He plastered his hand against my largest arm scar, making me tingle at the small sensation it gave off. "Ash," I'm guessing that's the girl's name. "S-Sorry…!" He let go of my hand and he let go of the moment.  
"It's okay, really. So, do I need a cast or something?" The doctor took rolls of cotton and spiraled it on my wrist.  
"You do, a nice sized one, unfortunately. After we take it off you'll need a wrist protector, sort of how some sports players wear resulting in a sprained wrist or broken finger," He then grabbed a roll of gauze and wrapped it lightly around my arm.  
"I'm so… sorry about your daughter."  
"It's not that big of an issue, well, I'm wrapping your limb in self-hardening gauze for now. You'll have to go to another doctor to get the cast done." I didn't have any assistance from Maka to get in my wheelchair, so I just grabbed it with my foot and jumped off the medical table. A few jagged steps didn't really hurt, not as bad as I thought they would, at least.  
"Is the temporary cast too tight, sir?"  
"No, it's alright."  
Maka arrived ten minutes later, it seemed.  
"How was it?"  
"Fine." I looked up to see the radio off, so I turned it to 97.9 Rock. Lucky day, Firefly by Breaking Benjamin was on. Maka didn't seem to mind, which was more than simply blissful. She actually lip-synced the lyrics. What was she doing? Her music taste has been a big difference between mine, not to mention she's hated my music since the day we met. "You know the lyrics?"  
"This is the only song I know all the lyrics to, ever. As soon as I walked in when we first met, I heard you blasting it on a CD player." She smiled and wasn't afraid to turn it up. "It took me seconds to realize the meaning of the song. The lyrics speak to you,"  
"In what ways?"  
"It's a song talking about your courage draining away, like you are losing faith or love with a significant other or have lost respect for them. Maybe that other has lost respect in you, maybe both. All I know, the song is about somebody trying to get out of a rut they dug on their own."  
"This is my favorite song ever and you just defined why," I lost respect for my family then I lost my way back to reality.  
"I have the song on a CD and played it when you were on your first Death Scythe mission. To admit, I thought you'd never come home."  
"Were you that worried?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Her hands jerked as she moved the steering wheel, turning right.  
"Know any other songs from this artist?"  
"Like one or two other songs," Maka smiled as I looked out the window to see the never-ending buildings of the street.  
"What are the lyrics to this song, then?"  
"Firefly, could you shine your light? Now, I love your ways, 'cause they're just like mine. Now I'm justified, as I fall in line. And it's hard to try, when you're open wide." Surprised, she actually likes this song. "Bring me your enemies, lay them before me, and walk away." I spoke the chorus and we harmonized the last verse.  
"Fuck you firefly, have you lost your light? Now I hate your ways, 'cause they're just like mine. So you lost, my friend? Such a sorry end… And I don't know why. So I choke and smile." We both laughed when the song ended, and the station spoke.  
"Here is Sick of It by Skillet, on their new album Rise which is released on June 26th. Call now to get tickets to their show Carnival of Madness, in Las Vegas."  
'Raise your hands if you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick of it.'  
"Isn't this band Christian Rock? I thought you were atheist?"  
"Just because you've never seen me go to church or pray, doesn't mean you can assume I'm atheist. Your interpretation was incorrect, I'm not as deep in the religion as you, but I know of it." She smiled and giggled.  
"I never knew you actually practiced a religion."  
"You are sweet, babe." Maka blushed, her hands clutched to the steering wheel.  
"W-We're here," Her face was still red.  
"Not like what I said to you?" My lips flustered a small smile as I repeated. "Babe?"  
"It's just that I'm with Kidd… good girls don't cheat." The tone of her cheeks went pale. "Just your… New York accent, makes it sound kind of cute."  
"I guess I let it slip,"  
We went back to the room where I slipped into my bed, ate my fast food, and started falling asleep.  
•Maka's POV  
Soul laid fast asleep on the bed, it was obvious it'd be one of his 'trances'. If we were lucky, maybe he'd be the one waking himself up. My eyes turned over to his phone, which was blaring '20% or less Remaining in battery life'. As I pressed the 'dismiss' button, it opened his phone. It was stupid and taking advantage of him, but it'd be fun to see what he does on here. Nothing out of the ordinary on the first page, but as I swiped the screen. Tumblr, Facebook, games, the normal apps, particularly. He had tons of unread text messages and missed calls, most were for weapon requests, some numbers were actually pending a block. Main contacts were Me, Star, Kidd, Wes, my father, probably for his monthly 'death scythe meeting', and his mother. Nobody was really interesting other than that and a few other meisters and weapons. The phone calls were mostly from his dad, who was under the contact name 'Man who made my childhood miserable and a living hell'. The text messages followed by some of the calls were 'Son, call me back.', or voicemails telling Soul on how his father has changed his ways. Soul never spoke of his family, it was rare. The essence I got from reading his family texts were bazar, he was so distant from them he acted like they weren't important. His mom said the same, or she was checking in, making sure he was going to therapy, which he lied about, wanting to see his grades, and how I was doing and all that. His brother, Wes, always brought up music competitions and concerts, even some CDs and records Soul should hear. Overall, most of the texts to his family were 'fine', 'okay', 'thanks', 'leave me alone', and 'I don't want to'. The one strange text or two was 'Dad, I will never love you.', and 'No matter how much you claim you've changed, I don't want to speak to you, nor will I forgive you'. I put down his phone and looked away. He had a completely different life on his phone, one he never spoke of. Was that the life that was eating at him? I wonder if he was even thinking before he sent some of those texts. Well, damn, if his texts were that bad, I wonder how crazy his Tumblr would be.  
"Maka, can I come in?" Kidd questioned as he knocked.  
"Yeah, sure," I caught his tumblr name from Harvar, so I took Soul's phone and got back on it and put mine down. Kidd came up behind my seat and kissed my cheek.  
"How's it going, sweets?" His smile went ear to ear, he was obviously really happy with me. "Looking through his phone, I see."  
"Are you going to tell him?"  
"No." He looked as I scrolled through texts, nothing interesting. "Have you done it before?" Kidd questioned and sniffed my hair. His chuckles filled my ear, he loved everything about me.  
"No, I'm not that type of person."  
"Surprised you haven't." His hands wrapped around my body, making me squirm on my stool. "Put down his phone, I want to talk to you," Kidd's lips pressed to my neck, soon then lightly suckling on the skin. That made me choke up a light moan, followed by me removing him. "You enjoy that?"  
"I'm seventeen, Kidd. Don't attempt anything."  
"Don't mind me, I just want to show you how much I love you."  
Sudden shock hit me. Did he just say…?  
How can I tell him I don't love him back?


	5. The Soft Fabric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay if you want to read on with the shitty chapters here you go: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9293629/1/Sudden-Death  
> I'm working on Chapter 6, it'll be done by tonight if I'm at my desk all day long (hopefully that's the case)

Chap5Redo  
A text came on my phone. The loud notification sound shook me from head to toe. It was the middle of the night, who the hell is texting me?  
'Hey, are you okay?' To me, the number wasn't familiar, 42564-345-2389. There was no contact for that individual on my phone. Maka had to go home tonight, she wanted to watch NCIS. Not that I didn't want to watch it, I was just in a hospital bed and wasn't allowed to go. I was alone. A stranger was texting me. What next? 'Soul, you read this. Are you in stable condition?'  
'Who the hell are you?'  
'That doesn't matter at this moment.' This was starting to pinch at my nerves. Another text came in from a different person.  
'Where has Black*Star been?'  
'Where did you get my number?'  
'Do I need to repeat it?'  
Twenty different people texted me in the range of ten minutes. They all asked the same question;  
'What's going on with Black*Star?'  
It was annoying the shit out of me so I blocked some of the numbers. Then I turned off my cellular, so I still had wifi. Hopefully nobody was still at the academy, most likely not as it was three in the morning. Personally, I don't know what was happening with the guy, other than help. Maybe I could late-night blog a little bit? My laptop was on a nightstand next to me. It'd be a blessing if Kilik was on tumblr at this hour. I sent out a fan-mail message to him, hoping to get a response. After hearing at least twenty Frank Sinatra songs, I saw my message box fill. There was some messages from people, an anon or two, then there's Kilik's messages.  
'Do you know who's messaging you?'  
His question backfired, with my corny response 'Do you know who's messaging me?'.  
The next message was a simple 'Kik Me'.  
•Maka's POV  
There was no reason I went, I didn't want to go be with him. Kidd wasn't who I wanted to be around. Liz and I ended up spending the night reading magazines and painting our nails, the way I wanted it to be. Kidd seemed kind of bummed out, but I had no feelings for him anymore. Really, I didn't even know about Kidd anymore. Since the car accident, we really parted. When we watched NCIS, he put his arm around me. It took me a moment to realize he did that and another to move over away from him. His glare to me reflected negative thoughts to my brain. What was he thinking?  
"Still, I need to go to comic-con!" Los Angeles was going to go nuts a few weeks from now, I'd love to join her, maybe get to see an actor or two.  
"I still have a bruised weapon to take care of."  
"He should be fine by June 13th, right? That's over two months away, Maka. How about you join me? It'll be fun." Who knows what'll happen in two months? There could be even bigger accidents then ones involving motorcycles. "Patti agreed to join me, also! If you don't have cash at that time you're more than welcome to get a loan from me." At least we don't really need to cosplay, we can just go as civilians.  
"I'm more than positive Soul would give me some money if I was low," Should've I said Kidd? Soul told me not to 'hint' us to anyone. It was an accident, but I want him closer. Can we just pretend it didn't happen? I'm not saying I don't love him, oh crap, what am I saying?  
"Are you alright, you're tearing up," I feel so lonely with Kidd, he treats me with less protection. He thinks I'm more of an independent, I'd rather be weak and have a strong person to hold onto me.  
"Yeah, just letting the accident get to my head," Wiping away my tears, my thoughts get tangled into knots I can't undo. What will happen? Will we go far? "How hurt Soul was, all the surgeries planned, the cast on his arm, the staples in his head, it's making me crazy. I can't even spend a single evening with a friend without thinking of Soul. Just watching television with Kidd, we're parting because I'm so worried about my weapon."  
"Don't let Soul ruin your relationship-"  
"It's more like the other way around at this point!" She placed her hand on my shoulder, watching me dig my face into my hands and sob. "Soul is the only one I care about, I barely feel anything for Kidd now!"  
"Keep it down, or Kidd will hear you." We sat on her bed, until we heard a knock on the door. "Yeah, who is it?!"  
"It's me sis," Patti opened her door, walking in. "Is Maka okay? She's sobbing,"  
"What else would somebody be doing with their hands to their face?" This was just too much for me right now, I'd love to just be normal for five minutes. A day where Soul wouldn't be picked on when wearing long sleeves, a day where we didn't have to fight kishin, a time where Soul would play piano for a minute or two, I wanted everything to be normal for one day. "Do you want to be alone?"  
"No, I'm fine."  
•Black*Star's POV  
My palms were useless. They didn't give me the wavelength power I desired.  
"Do you want a glass of water?" Tsubaki's assistance seemed useless as well.  
"It's not that, Tsubaki." Googling methods on how to gain wavelength abilities without steroids didn't work, I guess I'd have to turn to that. That was the last thing I wanted to do about the issue. It was my fault I was an idiot and didn't walk to work. I quit that job, I couldn't stand the guilt. Perhaps this star has burned out.  
"What do you want to do? Will you resolve this on your own?" There was no way I could. The academy was for young students that needed someone to guide them, I longed for a teacher to channelize me throughout this path. "Do you know what to do?"  
"Not really,"  
"I see," Her eyes trailed down in disappointment. "Sorry, Black*Star,"  
"You are aren't holding me back, I just wanted you to know that." The sigh that I released made me more upset than before. "This guilt trip isn't that fun, either." My hands were full with everybody's needs. In a personal sense, I haven't taken care of my own needs lately. It's been three days and I haven't shaved nor showered. Stubble was growing on my face. "Heh… sorry if I stink."  
"You're okay." She hugged me tight, I felt her warm breath down my neck. "It's okay, Black*Star it wasn't your fault." Tsubaki let go of me and put on her signature smile.  
"Thank you."  
"How about you text Soul, see how he's doing?" Yeah, right. It was really late, three AM, actually. Tsubaki and I wanted to watch the whole Harry Potter series tonight. Soul wouldn't be awake. He's injured, probably had another surgery today, the guy would be asleep.  
"Some of your advice backfires, and this seems to be one of those suggestions."  
"Still, Soul is your best friend. Don't let this ruin your friendship. When he got practically killed by Crona he was fine with Maka, right?"  
"That was so many years ago." We weren't young kids anymore. "I need to go talk to someone." It was late, I didn't want to leave Tsubaki alone. "Join me,"  
•the door  
"Why are we here?"  
"Questions aren't being answered by me now." This man was practically my father.  
"Whoever's inside, do you think that they'll be awake?"  
"He'd always wake up for me. No matter how many times he's called me a brat or an idiot, he still loves me." I couldn't help but look at my tattoo for a second then glance back to the door. "Besides, Sid saved my life. Lord Death was about to kill me along with my family and the remainder of the Star clan." I've told her the story. "You know, I was just an infant, they wouldn't kill a baby."  
"That's good,"  
"I might be here a bit," Ringing the doorbell, I heard a chair go back and footsteps. "Save yourself the standing and go sit on the stairs."  
"Right," Tsubaki went down the stairs.  
"Who is it?" Sid said from the peephole.  
"Take a guess," The door opened, he was puzzled why I was here. "Hey, dad."  
"It's 3am, Black*Star, shouldn't you be asleep?" It would've been nice to be asleep.  
"Look at this." Holding my palm out, I tried sparking my soul's wavelength. "Nothing happens, I know."  
"Are you okay?"  
"I need steroids,"  
"No, you don't. Your wavelength is shot, it'll return soon-"  
"Dad, no it won't! There is absolutely no spark in any way whatsoever!" Putting my hand to his chest, I put all I had into it.  
"I felt the smallest spark,"  
"Exactly," I shook my hand off and showed serious emotions. "What do I do, Sid?" Clutching my chest in pain, I panted, trying to catch up with the moment. "I'm not a warrior anymore, warriors don't pant and fail!"  
"You can go to the nurse's office tomorrow, maybe go practice and show a teacher of your sudden disability of shooting your soul's wavelength." I wasn't a little kid anymore; I was the same height as my adoptive father. Sooner or later I might even tower over him. In my heart, this personal problem didn't have to be dealt by him, and should be mine. "There's nothing I can do,"  
"While I'm here, hey. How you doing?"  
"Grading tests," His classic rock could be heard lightly from out here. "There's more then you think."  
"Am I doing okay, at least?"  
"Last paper I graded was yours; you got a B on the last quiz."  
Good thing my grades weren't suffering as much as they were.  
•Soul's POV  
'He wasn't here today.'  
'Why the hell are random people texting me, then?'  
'Did you put your numblr out on tumblr?'  
'Stop with the puns, Kilik.' I'd never put my phone number on the internet, complete strangers would text me. It'd be a lot more annoying than asks or fan-mail. 'I'd never do such a thing.'  
'Maybe you'll find out tomorrow,' Hopefully I would, it pisses me off random people are texting me.  
•Maka's POV  
"I can't have feelings for Kidd, I just can't."  
"Okay, let's start off with this. Why don't you feel anything with Kidd anymore?!"  
"Being around Soul so much, I just know my love for him is aching to come out but I can't release it because Kidd is in the way."  
"A few weeks ago, you were all over him! That's not possible you just lose emotion for someone so quickly." It's possible for me and now I want to sob. "Listen, Maka. Kidd loves you and you know that. Why did you just fall out of love so simply?"  
"Since the accident I've been around Soul almost every second of the day. He's having another surgery tomorrow and it's going to be a five hour surgery and I won't get to see him."  
"How about we go to sleep and you can think about it?" Liz held my shoulder.  
"That sounds okay."  
•Next Day  
His kidney surgery wasn't completely confirmed if it would go well. Soul looked over to me, my eyes puffy from last night.  
"How was your time with the girls?" His drunken complexion was from the anesthetic he was being on. Blood taken out by pints, replaced with my father's own. His blood had traces of metal, which would eventually lead to infection.  
"Alright." The blood he got removed was all red, his black blood must've been smart enough to move elsewhere. "I watched NCIS with Kidd but I didn't want to be near him."  
"You can stay with him if you really want to. If you still have feelings for the guy, stay with him." Soul laid back in his bed, unhappy, slightly agitated, and annoyed. "It's the accident that's bringing you closer to me right?"  
"It's not that, it's that I want to be with you. Kidd just makes me, too independent. I want someone that will hold me and make me feel better-"  
"So, you want to be a wimp?"  
"No, there's no dominant in our relationship." Some days I was confident Kidd was the one, but since last week, that hasn't been brought up to me. "Kidd just doesn't hold me." He remained hush next to me. "Well… can you walk yet?"  
"Wheelchair is enough, right?"  
"That's fine, progress is progress." Soul opened up a side of the sheet, letting me in.  
"Come on in, I'm clean," He allowed me to dig into the bed covers. As I went in he put his arms around me.  
"So, when's your surgery again?"  
"11AM." He lowered his grip to my waist. Personally, I couldn't care less. "Sorry about the troubles with Kidd."  
"No, it's fine," We both knew that I was cheating on said man right at this kind moment. "You don't have to be sorry, Soul." My weapon took the dare to kiss my cheek lightly. "Stop being so sweet,"  
"It's fine, it doesn't mean much. His poker face, Soul wanted it to be something.  
"Some days I really thought Kidd was the one," He glanced to me with weary eyes. "That thought hasn't come to mind for a while."  
"Have you ever thought I was your one and only, Maka?" Actually, that's all that's been on my mind since I met him. "I know I have,"  
"Lately, I have also thought of you," That had been on my mind for a while, more than three days. Since I've been with Kidd, life around Soul had been a travesty not wanting to tell him how I felt. "In the same way,"  
"Thanks," It was even more awkward then I thought it would be, being next to him and all. "I'm so tired," He lost himself for a second and blushed, his head back on the pillow. "It's 10:30, I don't want to have a doctor pick at my sides."  
"Sorry about all of this,"  
"Just because he isn't my technician doesn't mean I won't save his life," Weapons are supposed to help any meister in need, even if they aren't their own. "Black*Star is also my best friend, put that into consideration."  
"True," The silence seemed to last years as he looked into my eyes. His stare wasn't a strong lock; Soul's drowsy gaze was only thing that mattered. I wanted to kiss him so much, as my hand slowly went closer to the end of the sheet to join to his cheek-  
"Is he alright?"  
"Yeah," My moment was ruined. I had the chance to do what I wanted but I was too slow, and I lost it. Soul's arm was actually going up the sheet also; his cold body temperature was noticeable wherever he was. He was normally burning hot all the time, but when he's not feeling well, it's opposite. "Were you going to…?"  
"Yes, I was going to kiss you,"  
"Maka, you know you can do it if you want to."  
"No, it's just that-" The door opened, heavy footsteps entering the room. Shadows could be seen beyond the closed curtain.  
"Scalpel time," Was it already 11? Soul must've gotten surprised, he was knocked out. This constant knocking out and being a pain to wake up was picking at me. Was there something really wrong? Professor would think of this the wrong way, the image of Soul and I in the bed, one of us being knocked out. There wasn't something I could do. "Damn, internal bleeding surgeries are the worst."  
"No matter what problem I face Stein; I ain't letting you touch me the way you might get into the black blood kid." My father was with him? Should I just pretend I'm asleep next to him? "Hope the surgery goes fine."  
"Success is high, Spirit." That was the only thing I could do, fake it. The curtain was pulled back as I nuzzled my head onto Soul's shoulder. "Cute, looks like your daughter worries about her weapon a bit too much." The cotton on Soul's shirt was the softest material I've ever felt, my hand still running down the same fabric on his chest. "Isn't she dating Death's son?"  
"Don't ask me, I don't know." A shaky breath released from my mouth. Do they know? What will happen? "Want to just come back later, Stein?"  
"Maka is missing class, right?"  
"She has today off for the surgery, he's supposed to go home on Friday."  
"Alright, you can wake her up."  
Something is bound to go wrong with us, eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> orphaned


End file.
